


Равновесие

by just_heather



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chemistry, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27151931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_heather/pseuds/just_heather
Summary: Равновесие - состояние системы, в которой протекает одна или несколько химических реакций, причем скорость прямой и скорость обратной реакции равны между собой.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Равновесие

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на твиттерский флешмоб в честь Цукикуро дня 1.11.20
> 
> [Иллюстрация к фанфику](https://twitter.com/stjarnasang/status/1322883886649643011?s=20)

Куроо Тецуро был одним из тех аспирантов, которые целыми днями пропадали в учебном корпусе, не вылезали из лаборатории и при этом умудрялись вести семинары у первого и второго курсов. Пребывая в состоянии постоянной, почти адовой загруженности, Тецуро некогда было думать о том, что обычные люди называют «свободное время». «Свободное время» для него - статьи переведены, работы студентов проверены, документация заполнена и можно себе позволить прерваться на обед. Или завтрак. Прием пищи. Неважно.

Поэтому новость о том, что в списке его званий добавилось еще одно, при этом без ведома самого Тецуро, слегка выбивала из колеи. 

— То есть? В каком смысле?

— В наипрямейшем, — ответил ему коллега, старший преподаватель, без пяти минут босс этой части учебного корпуса и в прошлом его наставник Манабу Наой. — Куроо, тут из живых душ остались я, ты, Хайба да Некомата-сан. После того, как добрая половина народу ушла, мы совсем зашиваемся и не успеваем ни черта. Впрочем, ты сам знаешь, — в ответ на это Тецуро лишь молча кивнул. Уходили по разным причинам: где-то платили больше, кто-то хотел вообще сменить род деятельности, а кому-то, ну, просто не нравилось. Направление их кафедры было далеко не самым популярным и востребованным в современном мире вообще и в университете в частности, и Тецуро это прекрасно понимал. Но принимать отказывался.

Так бывает, пытался успокоить себя Тецуро.

— Так бывает, — вторя его мыслям, сказал вслух Наой. — Поэтому ты нужен нам, как светлая, а главное работающая голова. 

— Светлая — это, конечно, относительно, — зарываясь рукой в свои угольно-черные волосы, ответил Тецуро. — Ладно, — сказал уже серьезнее, — я понял. И много их в этом году намечается?

— У тебя двое-трое, ну максимум четверо. А что?

— Надеюсь, они дети умные и самостоятельные, и я им не понадоблюсь, — развел руками Тецуро. — Диссер, в конце концов, сам себя не напишет.

— Куроо, умоляю, какие дети? Сам-то бакалавра давно получил?

— Лет сто назад, кажется, — ответил Тецуро и рассмеялся. Черт, а ведь каких-то сто лет назад кто-то мог обсуждать его выпускной год со своим коллегой, думая о том, что все идет наперекосяк и делая вид, что так и должно быть. 

Когда учебное расписание утряслось, университет вернулся к привычному, хаотичному, как броуновское движение, темпу жизни, а все предварительные собрания были проведены, Тецуро разрешил себе выдохнуть. Ненадолго. 

«Дети» не заставили себя долго ждать и настигли Тецуро раньше, чем он успел в тридцатый раз переосмыслить свою жизнь. Можно было даже сказать, что они пришли вовремя — как раз тогда, когда от синтеза можно было отвлечься. Двое. И оба — знакомые лица. В прошлом году — Тецуро точно помнил — занимались у них в лаборатории. Удивительно даже, что попали к нему, а не к более квалифицированным преподавателям. Ну да ладно.

— Давайте официальную часть опустим, — без церемоний начал Тецуро, повернувшись к колбе с мутной суспензией спиной. — Раз уж вы здесь, наверняка знаете, чего от этой жизни хотите. Поэтому, — он развел руками, как бы делая приглашающий жест вглубь лаборатории, — даете свою тему, потом я говорю, что она мне не нравится, и вы все переделываете. Шутка, — поторопился Тецуро, не заметив в глазах студентов ожидаемого ужаса и отчаяния. — Короче, с вас — тема, с меня — помощь по источникам, практической части и исправление косяков. Надеюсь, мы сработаемся.

— А есть какие-нибудь сроки по этапам работы? — спросил высокий светловолосый парень. Тецуро определенно точно знал его лицо, запомнил даже, а вот имя никак не хотело всплывать из памяти.

— Ты же не хочешь за неделю до сдачи не вылезать из лабы в попытках хоть как-то склепать практическую часть? — мотание головой и взгляд исподлобья в ответ. — Вот и отлично, постарайтесь распределить время сами. Не первый год учитесь. — Тецуро подмигнул и, уверенный в своих наставнических навыках, вернулся к своей во всю бурлившей колбе. 

Черт, да как же его зовут?

— Ах, да, вот мой номер и электронная почта, вдруг понадоблюсь. Если нет вопросов — свободны. 

— Куроо-сан, — спросил другой, Хината, — по каким дням вы в лаборатории?

— Всегда. Кроме воскресенья, разве что, но иногда случается, что заглядываю, — задумался на пару мгновений Тецуро, вновь отвлекаясь от синтеза, повернул голову и встретился взглядом с закрытыми толстым стеклом янтарными глазами. — Что?

— Что? — раздалось в ответ.

— Ничего, — выдохнул Тецуро, убирая руки в карманы своего черного халата. — Еще вопросы? — молчаливое отрицание. — Тогда идите.

Вопросов не было, поэтому студенты поспешили покинуть стены лаборатории, удалившись на занятия. А Тецуро тем временем, глядя на медленно кипящее содержимое колбы, все-таки вспомнил, что парня зовут Цукишима Кей.

Почти сразу его почту начал терроризировать Хината Шое. Спасибо, что по делу — Тецуро поощрял стремление к знаниям. Довольно быстро они обсудили практическую часть, составили план минимум и план максимум, поэтому вскоре Тецуро был готов раздавать указания уже непосредственно в лаборатории. 

— Не факт, что все получится с первого раза, — начал он, обращаясь к Хинате. — У тебя синтезов часов на двести, но я думаю, что больше. Так что начинать уже сейчас — хороший вариант, будет время переделать.

Кажется, Хинате было все равно, двести там часов или двести тысяч. На его лице сияло неприкрытое восхищение и желание поскорее начать. Тецуро все еще искренне надеялся, что с ним не возникнет проблем, и работа пойдет как по маслу. Чувство гордости начинало разливаться в груди тягучим теплом. 

Цукишима же, наоборот, не показывал яростного стремления ворваться в процесс как можно скорее. Ладно, Тецуро и сам прекрасно понимал — начало года, нужно время раскачаться, прийти в себя, привыкнуть к расписанию и все такое. Но клокочущее внутри чувство, которое он предпочел списать на ответственность, не позволяло пустить дело на самотек. Поэтому в один из дней, когда он случайно встретил Цукишиму в коридоре одного из учебных корпусов, из уст вырвалось:

— Привет, не занят? Можешь помочь мне в лабе?

— Добрый день, — опешил Цукишима, явно не ожидая, что в его планы ворвется Тецуро, да еще и так бесцеремонно. Но он действительно был не занят, поэтому согласился. — Да, думаю, что могу.

— Думаешь или можешь? — не удержался Тецуро. В ответ Цукишима повел бровью, всем своим видом показывая, что шутку он не оценил. — Да ладно тебе, я уверен, что ты можешь. Пошли.

По-хорошему, Тецуро хотел бы поставить долгожданный двадцатичасовой синтез сегодня. По-хорошему, реакция должна была проводиться в атмосфере аргона. По-хорошему, первый баллон с аргоном приказал долго жить еще дня три назад, а заправить его никто так и не вызвался. 

По-плохому, второй баллон с аргоном уехал в путешествие на соседнюю кафедру, да так и не вернулся домой. И все, что хотел Тецуро, чтобы поставить свой долгожданный двадцатичасовой синтез, — это в срочном порядке эвакуировать аргон. 

— Почему они сами вам его не вернут, раз уж одалживали? — поинтересовался Цукишима, услышав эту историю. Перспектива перетаскивать _чертзнаетсколькокилограммовый баллон_ его отнюдь не радовала.

— Долгая история взаимоотношений, которые сложились не очень-то удачно, — пожав плечами, ответил Тецуро. — Вечно кто-то кого-то недолюбливает. Если мы сейчас его не заберем, он пропадет там навечно. 

— Получается, за свою доброту вы получили только лишние проблемы, — предположил Цукишима, пока они спускались по лестнице на этаж ниже.

— Ну как же, — попытался возразить Тецуро, — зато посмотрим, насколько ты хорош в поднимании тяжестей. 

На удивление, тот оказался действительно хорош. Несмотря на очевидную худощавость и далеко не атлетическое телосложение, Цукишима бодро подхватил баллон с одной стороны, приподнимая. Сквозь линзы очков горел томный давайте-уже-закончим-с-этим взгляд. Вместе с Тецуро они справились с транспортировкой довольно скоро — всего каких-то сорок минут вместе со всеми словесными перепалками и перекурами на лестнице. Пришлось немного поворчать на коллег-преподавателей, но последнее, чего хотел Тецуро — это портить и без того натянутые отношения. Просто в следующий раз никакого аргона. В следующий раз ничего вообще.

— В следующий раз возьму у них термометры и не верну, — как итог, сказал Тецуро, когда они решили сделать небольшую передышку. Конечно, он вряд ли бы сделал так, но помечтать стоило.

— Ну надо же, — поприветствовала их Хайба, которая только что закончила вести занятие у первокурсников. — Я думала, мы его уже не увидим.

— И я рад тебя видеть, — ответил Тецуро. — Кстати, познакомься, — обратился он к Цукишиме, — это Алиса Хайба, старший препод — хотя, будем честными, ей уже пора на кандидатскую, — в ответ послышалось лишь дружеское смущенное хмыканье. — Алиса, это Цукишима, мой… Подопечный, наверное? 

— Что ж, поздравляю, — лучезарная, отчасти наивная искренняя улыбка украсила ее лицо, — жаль, что мне уже пора уходить, поболтала бы с вами еще. Приятно познакомиться, увидимся! — сказала Хайба уже растерянному на вид Цукишиме и стремительно вышла из лаборатории. 

Еще через полчаса баллон был благополучно возвращен на свое законное место у вытяжного шкафа рядом с братом-близнецом и подключен к давно собранной установке. Тецуро то и дело давал Цукишиме мелкие поручения, вроде принести реактив или недостающую посуду. По-честному, он ради этого его и позвал с собой, а агрон — внезапное и относительно неприятное обстоятельство, заставшее врасплох. Цукишима пару раз спросил, где находится то или это, где ключ от реактивной и почему в ней нет света, но довольно скоро начал свободно ориентироваться в лаборатории, что приятно удивляло. С Цукишимой было приятно работать, как и с любыми не обделенными интеллектом людьми, и Тецуро потребовалось всего пару часов, чтобы это понять. 

— Кстати, — заговорил он, пока на фоне третий час кипела странного состава смесь, — как поживает диплом?

— Всего полторы недели прошло, — сказал Цукишима, отрываясь от заполнения каких-то своих конспектов.

— Допустим, но это не ответ на мой вопрос, — с издевкой заметил Тецуро. Ответственность за подопечного и чистый интерес, ничего более. — Твой мелкий друг уже вовсю пыхтит над работой. Ты хотя бы знаешь, в какую сторону двинешься?

— Да, — коротко ответил Цукишима и вернулся к конспектам, ясно давая понять, что более подробной информации Тецуро из него не вытащить. Что ж, он не против подождать немного.

_Твой мелкий друг уже вовсю пыхтит над работой_ , передразнивал у себя в голове Кей голос Куроо. Чего тот хотел добиться? Втянуть его в подобие соревнования? Как глупо с его стороны.

Зато Кей мог с уверенностью сказать, что первый полноценный день в лаборатории провел на ура. Остаточные знания с младших курсов и все то, что он делал сегодня на протяжении почти пяти часов, позволили составить в голове примерную картину. Главный посыл этой картины был в том, что Кей не ошибся. Потребуется, несомненно, еще немного времени, чтобы признать, что ему нравится, но пока что его вполне устраивает формулировка «подходит». 

Придя домой, он бросил скромное «привет» маме и закрылся в комнате, потому что за день безжалостно исчерпал свой лимит на социальное взаимодействие. Настолько, что даже есть не хотелось. Кей переоделся и, надев наушники, плюхнулся на кровать. Динозавры на полках, казалось, смотрели на него с сочувствием. Это раздражало. 

Пролежав минут пять, он поднялся, сел за рабочий стол и включил ноутбук. Затертый стикер _MEET THE DEADLINES_ встретил его практически у самой клавиатуры, но Кей оставил его без внимания, лишь сделал мысленную заметку о том, что обязательно избавится от него в ближайшее время. Просто сейчас не до этого.

— Кей, — постучались в дверь, после чего та приоткрылась. — Ужин почти готов, ты будешь?

— Угу, — кивнул тот, поворачиваясь на мамин голос, — спасибо, сейчас приду.

Дверь снова закрыли, а Кей в это время создал папку на рабочем столе, дал ей гордое название ДИПЛОМНАЯ_РАБОТА и, открыв в ней пустой текстовый документ, захлопнул ноутбук. В конце-концов, что-то же он сделал.

Следующий день (как и любой другой, кроме воскресенья), сулил Кею встречу в том числе и с Хинатой. Тот, проклятая солнечная батарейка, как всегда был бодр, весел и почему-то крайне любопытен.

— Цукишима-а! — подорвался со стула Хината, стоило Кею пересечь порог аудитории. Вокруг — шум людских голосов, бессмысленные разговоры одногруппников и людей, которых Кей, может, и видел, но запоминанием их лиц и имен предпочел себя не утруждать. Увидев знакомую рыжую голову, Кей поморщился, скорее с привычки, чем от настоящих эмоций. 

Хината же не обратил на это внимание, подошел практически вплотную, бессовестно вторгаясь в личное пространство, и начал закидывать Кея нескончаемым потоком вопросов.

— Ты вчера был в лабе, да? А что вы делали? Куроо-сан уже одобрил тебе тему? А о чем, кстати? Я вот буду писать про…

Дальше Кей не слушал. Он все еще стоял в проходе, когда в памяти всплыл едкий запах — отличительная черта лаборатории; вспомнился проклятый аргон и Куроо Тецуро в своем черном халате, несколько незнакомых ему людей, каждый из которых был занят чем-то своим, и разговоры, разговоры, разговоры. 

— Эй, — щелкнул пальцами у Кея перед носом Хината, — о чем задумался? 

Кею пришлось отогнать воспоминания и мысли о вчерашнем, уложить их поглубже, чтобы вернуться в «здесь и сейчас». Он поправил немного съехавшие очки, смерил Хинату фирменным, как будто раздраженным взглядом и ответил:

— О том, что не могу пройти в кабинет.

— Ой, да, — замялся Хината, когда понял, что действительно преграждает путь, и отступил в сторону, — прости.

Сидя в преподавательской, бывшей когда-то еще одной рабочей лабораторией, Тецуро в очередной раз разгребал документы. Все, что хранилось на кафедре, будь то реактивы, колбы или какие-либо приборы для анализа веществ — все подлежало маркировке. Еще бы перчатки нумеровали, подумал Тецуро, цепляясь взглядом за позиции, обозначенные в спецификации. Бред.

Звук уведомлений на телефоне вырвал его из схватки с бюрократией. Как оказалось — письмо. От Цукишимы.

_Здравствуйте, Куроо-сан._

_Высылаю литературный обзор + теоретическую часть работы._

_TK_3728.docx_

_Цукишима Кей_

Выдержанный деловой стиль, что ж. Тецуро усмехнулся, открыл документ и приготовил блокнот, чтобы записывать недочеты. Первый — уже на титульном листе, но это несущественная мелочь. 20 страниц научно-технического текста — хорошо, но суховато. По мере вычитывания работы Тецуро поражался все больше: подробное введение, логически обоснованное продолжение, разложенные по полочкам важнейшие пункты теоретической части — все как полагается. Даже приятно, что находятся студенты, которым не все равно. 

На этой мысли Тецуро прервал сам себя. Несмотря на всю красоту текста, не представляющего собой ни малейшей художественной ценности, он был откровенно слаб. До обидного обычен. Средненькая такая выпускная работа: Тецуро хотелось сделать лучше. 

Ладно, хотелось Тецуро, но хотелось ли Цукишиме? 

Помимо того раза, они работали в лаборатории вместе почти каждый день, а вскоре к ним присоединился и Хината. Тецуро пусть и не был опытным педагогом, но не смог не заметить, что Цукишима за эти дни освоился окончательно, стал реже спрашивать о том, что можно и что нельзя, сам собирал установки и ставил простенькие синтезы. Короче, Тецуро наблюдал.

_Привет_

_Не пойдет. Выглядит как реферат-переросток второкурсника. Тебе точно нужна такая работа? Я думаю, надо подумать над смежной темой, чтобы было, куда развернуться. Подумай над этим._

Хотелось или нет, а письмо Тецуро уже отправил. Наверно, Цукишима подумает, что тот слишком многое о себе возомнил и многое требует от него, что это вообще не его дело, о чем там пишет Цукишима. Во-первых, ну и пусть. А во-вторых, вообще-то вполне его. В этом и заключается работа научного _руководителя_ , разве нет?

Что? Почему Кей теперь должен переделывать все от начала и до конца? Вся информация, на поиски которой он потратил десятки часов, оформление, ссылки, грамотное изложение своей мысли — «не пойдёт»? Это было так до нелепого смешно, что Кей не удержал вырвавшийся наружу смешок, когда читал ответ Куроо. Нет, такие вопросы по почте не решаются — завтра он найдет Куроо и обсудит с ним все лично.

Найти Куроо завтра не получилось, потому что Кей опрометчиво забыл о существовании таких замечательных дней, как воскресенья. Дней, когда не знаешь, куда себя деть, поэтому все свои ресурсы направляешь на учебу. Кею вообще-то нравились воскресенья, и как раз потому, что нарушали привычное течение его студенческой жизни. Строго говоря, весь прошедший месяц нарушал то, к чему он привык за последние три года — к поэтапному, нормированному и раздельному получению информации, а затем отработке теории на практике. То, что творилось, стоило Кею открыть дверь под названием «последний курс», едва ли можно было описать словом «привычно». Лаборатория, практика, синтезы, вечно скачущий под боком Хината — Кею было… Странно? 

Ну и пусть, решил для себя Кей. Завтра — на этот раз действительно завтра — он убедит Куроо, что его работа стоит потраченных на нее сил, даже если тот считает наоборот. 

Едва закончилась последняя лекция, а студенты разбрелись кто куда, Кей сгреб конспекты, закрыл ноутбук и привычным маршрутом направился в лабораторию. Наверное, он мог бы отыскать путь туда закрытыми глазами — настолько часто приходилось там бывать. Да и не только в этом было дело: запах, окутывающий те части учебного корпуса, где хоть раз произносились слова «органическая химия», сложно было спутать с чем-либо другим. Запах, от которого нельзя было никуда деться; запах, резко бьющий по острому обонянию Кея, но к которому привыкаешь за полчаса. Приятный даже, в какой-то степени. 

_Большинство органических веществ обладают слабым наркотическим и токсикологическим действием_ , всплыли в памяти слова профессора Некоматы. К чему это вообще?

Кей надеялся найти Куроо на привычном месте — в большой лаборатории, и сильно удивился, когда не увидел знакомого черного халата и такого же черного вихря волос. Он заглянул в преподавательскую, но вместо своего научного руководителя обнаружил там Хайбу: та сидела, подперев рукой левую щеку, и что-то читала в — своем, наверное? — ноутбуке. Услышав, как открывается дверь, она повернулась и встретилась взглядами с Кеем.

— Привет. Что-то хотел?

— Здравствуйте. Вы не знаете, где Куроо-сан? 

— Его нет в лабе? — Кей отрицательно покачал головой. — Странно, он мне не говорил ничего, — пожала плечами Хайба. — Может, решил устроить обед?

— Ладно, я его подожду. Спасибо.

Кей уже был готов закрыть дверь преподавательской, когда звонкий голос Хайбы вновь заставил обратить на себя внимание.

— Что, уже не терпится ставить собственные синтезы? — спросила она полушутя.

— Не то чтобы… — Кей задумался. Он ведь просто хочет продолжать работать по той теме, написанию которой он посвятил последние недели. — Для начала нам надо обсудить кое-что по теории.

— Понятно, — протянула Хайба. — Ой, кстати, вспомнила! — внезапно сказала она. — Посмотри в другой лабе, по коридору налево до конца — упрешься в нее. Она немного старенькая, используется только преподавателями, не пускаем туда студентов, да и незачем. Может, он там?

На долю секунды Кей обрадовался тому, что ждать Куроо с потенциального обеда не придется, и, еще раз поблагодарив Хайбу, вышел из преподавательской. 

При всем своем желании Кей вряд ли бы пропустил ветхую дверь с пластинами из помутневшего от старости стекла. Дернул за ручку на пробу — открыто. Осторожно заглянул внутрь, огляделся — никого. Так показалось на первый взгляд, но потом он услышал звуки работающей мешалки и полуприглушенное радио, на котором обсуждали последние новости. Кей сделал шаг внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь. 

Лаборатория уходила резко влево так, что с другого конца трудно было определить, вошел кто-либо или нет. Она, как и сказала Хайба, по всем параметрам подходила под определение «старенькая». Почерневшая, местами отколотая плитка на полу; рабочие столы из прочного дерева, огромная, во всю стену полка с редко использующимися реактивами, проржавевшие от времени металлические штативы. Но она обладала и своими контрастами: громоздкое современное оборудование для анализа, которого Кей раньше никогда не видел; сушильные шкафы, холодильник, в котором никогда не хранилась еда, и новая посуда, пока еще не распакованная из коробок. 

Пока взгляд Кея бегал от полки к полке, разглядывая царивший хаос, он неосознанно зацепился за, судя по всему, спину Куроо. Тот стоял за столом, и проделывал странные махинации руками, которые Кей никак не мог идентифицировать. Поэтому он позволил себе немного понаблюдать, оставаясь в условной тени.

Даже сквозь плотную ткань халата было видно, насколько у Куроо хорошо сложенная спина и широкие плечи. Наверняка, когда-то он занимался спортом, а может продолжает до сих пор. Каждое его движение — потянулся выше за колбой, сделал какую-то пометку в тетради, провел ладонью по взъерошенным волосам — как бы проецировалось на мышцы спины. Кей откровенно засмотрелся. Осекся — но поздно, предательский румянец уже проступил на светлом лице. Ну точно надышался. Хорошо, что тут никого нет.

В конце концов, Кей здесь совсем не за этим. Он постарался взять себя в руки и направился в сторону Куроо. Тот в это время начал, кажется, разбирать установку — Кей не мог точно сказать. Мягкая и толстая подошва кроссовок позволяла идти по плитке практически бесшумно, так что Куроо даже не обернулся на звук шагов. 

— Извините, Куроо-сан, — начал Кей и понял, что выбрал самое неподходящее время.

В следующую секунду Куроо дернулся, пальцы левой руки, что были в перчатке, соскользнули с тонкой и длинной стеклянной трубки — капилляра, и Куроо рефлекторно схватился за него правой, но тут же одернул; капилляр со звоном ударился о кафельный пол. 

— А-у-ч, — по буквам произнес Куроо, оборачиваясь на Кея, — не пугай меня так больше. Пожалуйста. Хорошо?

— Я, — растерялся Кей. Черт, как же глупо вышло, — я не…

— Хорошо? — настойчивее повторил Куроо, скрестив руки на груди. Кей кивнул.

Куроо же одарил его доброжелательной улыбкой, видимо пытаясь сказать, что ничего страшного не произошло и не следует винить себя. Но она сползла с его лица также скоро, как появилась. Куроо нахмурил брови, вытянул правую руку перед собой и пару раз сжал-разжал кулак. Посмотрел на подушечки пальцев - покраснели. 

Кей молча наблюдал за всеми его действиями, понимая, что что-то не так. Пока он строил догадки, Куроо закатал рукав до локтя, включил проточную воду в раковине и опустил пальцы под струю прохладной воды. 

— Он, — кивнул Куроо на лежащий на полу капилляр, — горячий был.

— Ожог? — Кей знал, что скорее всего да, но вежливость и чувство вины требовали от него поинтересоваться.

— Надеюсь, что не сильный, — ответил Куроо, переведя взгляд на свою ладонь. — Придется тебе быть моей правой рукой, пока не поправлюсь! — отшутился.

Кей юмора не оценил, и на несколько долгих мгновений в лаборатории повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шумом воды и приглушенным звуком радио. 

_Скажи уже что-нибудь._

— Я хотел поговорить, — начал Кей, — про диплом. 

— А я думал, соскучился и хорошего дня пожелать забежал, — полным театрального отчаяния голосом сказал Куроо. Он все еще держал одну руку под струей холодной воды, а другой опирался на раковину. — Что такое?

— Я считаю, — уже более уверенно продолжил Кей, — что моя работа не слабая, и для выпускной подходит. Почему вы считаете иначе?

Какое-то время Куроо не произносил ни слова. Хмыкнул, выключил кран и размял пальцы, прислушиваясь к ощущениям на коже. Он опустил рукав и подошел к Кею почти вплотную. Тот растерялся, но смог сохранить достойное лицо, всем своим видом показывая, что без вразумительного ответа не уйдет. Куроо резко присел, чтобы поднять уже успевший остыть капилляр, _конечно_ , и так же резко встал, после чего заговорил:

— Слушай, может прозвучать резко, но то, что ты мне скинул, выглядит так, будто тебе, ну… Все равно? Подумай, стал бы ты проводить по восемь часов в лабе, как делал почти весь последний месяц, если бы тебе было все равно?

Кей сцепил пальцы в замок и отвернул голову. Что угодно, чтобы избежать взгляда карих глаз, которые, казалось, могли видеть его насквозь. Куроо говорил правду; с тем, что Кей проводил большую часть свободного времени в лаборатории, спорить было трудно. Резко вспомнились слова Хинаты о том, что тот хотел исполнить детскую мечту — стать известным ученым, облегчить жизнь людям своими изобретениями и прочие наивные цели. 

Кей таким не был. Кей думал выучиться, устроиться на работу, жить размеренной жизнью, какой жили родители и брат. Химию выбрал, потому что в школе с ней было меньше всего проблем. Органическую, потому что она была довольно понятной и логически обоснованной. В общем, с мечтами Хинаты у Кея точно не было ничего общего.

Честно, Кей разозлился на слова Куроо. Разозлился на Куроо. За то, что втянул его во все это. За то, что заставил сомневаться в принятых ранее решениях. За то, что план «убедить Куроо» полетел в тартарары под звуки фанфар. Молча согласиться для Кея значило признать поражение, капитулировать. И этот вариант казался неприемлемым.

— Земля вызывает Цукишиму, прием, — помахал Куроо перед его лицом. _Неужели настолько сильно задумался?_ — Не обязательно отвечать прямо сейчас, просто прими к сведению. 

Однако, вопреки ожиданиям Куроо, Кей ответил.

— Я бы не стал уделять столько времени тому, что мне неинтересно. 

— Вот и отлично, — хлопнул ладонями Куроо и тут же поморщился: ожог не давал забывать о себе ни на секунду. — А теперь пойдем отсюда.  
  


На следующий день Тецуро явился на занятия с заклеенными пластырями подушечками пальцев. Будь кожа повреждена в каком-либо другом месте — ничего страшного, продержался бы. Однако сейчас он был не в состоянии делать правой рукой хоть что-нибудь; приходилось в срочном порядке осваиваться с левой. 

Это было забавно, отчасти, ведь Тецуро только и делал, что подшучивал над своей временной неспособностью делать простые вещи вроде написать реакцию маркером на доске. Количество шуток про дрочку превысило все мыслимые и немыслимые пределы еще до обеда, и сбавлять обороты никто не собирался. Не то чтобы Тецуро был против — половину из них шутил сам, нарочно уходя в абсурд. Про историю с несчастным капилляром умолчал, но придумал вместо нее не менее трагичную: о том, что впопыхах ухватился за горлышко колбы, забыв о том, что та еще не остыла. 

— Куроо-сан! — окликнул его Хината, заходя в одну из аудиторий для семинаров.

— Привет, — помахал рукой в ответ Тецуро. — Что сегодня по плану?

Хината начал рассказывать, что хотел сегодня сделать, раскладывая все пункты по полочкам. Пару моментов Тецуро, конечно, отклонил ввиду возможной нехватки времени, но в целом остался доволен. 

— Смотри, чтобы у тебя ничего не рвануло в потолок, а то было у нас уже пару раз, — «по моей вине, отчасти» — не стал договаривать Тецуро, — долго отмывать придется.

— Угу, — кивнул Хината и, вооружившись халатом и необходимыми реагентами, направился в лабораторию. — Куроо-сан, а что у вас с… — он неопределенно указал на руку, которой Тецуро держал лабораторный журнал.

— Временные трудности, — пожал плечами тот. — Кстати, а ты, случаем, не знаешь, где Цукишима?

На лице Хинаты скользнуло мимолетное подозрительное «а он тут при чем?», но он, тем не менее, ответил:

— Как пары закончились, ушел куда-то. А что?

— Да так, ничего, — задумался на секунду Тецуро, но тут же пришел в себя. — Пойдем-пойдем, синтез сам себя не поставит.

С одной стороны, Тецуро был на сто процентов уверен, что Цукишима придет, как приходил раньше — ничего же не произошло. Вообще-то, произошло много: от случайного ожога до вполне неслучайных слов, которые Тецуро ему наговорил. Пока Хината собирал установку, достаточно громоздкую, под чутким надзором Тецуро, последний словно места себе не находил: то запускал здоровую руку себе в волосы, то отряхивал невидимую пыль с халата, то постоянно почесывал подбородок. Короче, Тецуро думал, и думал усиленно.

Хината, конечно, большую часть своего внимания уделял колбам, воронкам и штативам, но даже от него не ускользнула тревожность своего научрука:

— Куроо-сан, все в порядке? 

— А, да, — неуверенно протянул Тецуро. — Я отойду ненадолго, ты пока работай. Если что — пиши, звони, посылай сигналы SOS или проси помощи у тех, кто в лабе, — он скинул свой халат на один из высоких стульев, положил рядом лабораторный журнал и, хлопнув Хинату по плечу, направился на выход. — Скоро вернусь!

Тецуро вышел через запасной выход, ведущий на задний двор университета, который был усеян многолетними деревьями — некоторые студенты, особенно микробиологи, очень любили эту «неучебную» часть и брали образцы древесины для своих исследований, — и только что посаженными цветами. Пройдя через аллею, он подошел к подземному переходу, спустился и вышел уже на другой стороне, где и располагалась его любимая кофейня. 

Она была не большая, но очень уютная, ставшая за столько лет обучения практически родной. Здесь часто собирались студенты, в особенности перед началом занятий, чтобы обсудить насущные учебные проблемы и проснуться, выпив чашку крепкого кофе. Некоторые приходили сюда работать, делать какие-либо проекты, заполнять конспекты и все в этом роде. Тецуро же заглядывал сюда потому, что, во-первых, ему действительно нравился вкус кофе, которое здесь варили и, во-вторых, кофейня располагалась в удобном месте. «Да» по всем параметрам. 

Дверной колокольчик оповестил о новом клиенте, как только Тецуро шагнул за порог. Хоть он и знал меню наизусть, сейчас ему не нужно было ничего, кроме чашечки крепкого эспрессо. Черного, как его лабораторный халат; черного, как ночь где-нибудь за городом в лесу; черного, как…

Знакомая светлая макушка за одним из столиков не имела ничего общего с черным, как уголь, эспрессо. Ее обладатель сидел спиной к стойке заказов, натянув на голову большие беспроводные наушники, и что-то печатал — Тецуро не мог разглядеть, что именно. Душу грела мысль о том, что это могла быть новая версия диплома, пусть вероятность и стремилась к абсолютному нулю. Секундой позже в голове Тецуро мгновенно созрел план маленькой мести, пусть он и не очень-то хотел воплощать его в реальность. Но справедливость должна восторжествовать, верно?

К эспрессо незамедлительно добавились два шоколадных эклера, и Тецуро поблагодарил бариста, одарив того одной из тех улыбок, которые появляются на лице, когда мысль уже ускакала далеко-далеко вперёд, оставив после себя лишь превосходный сценарий для следующих пяти минут жизни. Он взял поднос здоровой рукой, как будто делал это каждый день раза по три минимум, и скользящей походкой направился к столу, за котором сидел Цукишима Кей.

Хотелось, конечно, использовать эффект неожиданности по максимуму, но Тецуро выбрал наиболее простой вариант. Подойдя к Цукишиме настолько близко, насколько можно было, чтобы продолжать оставаться незамеченным, он постучал костяшками пальцев по его правому плечу. Тот, как и ожидалось, рефлекторно повернулся вправо и никого не встретил. Зато, повернув голову обратно, обнаружил сидящего напротив, довольного, как напакостивший кот, Куроо Тецуро с чашкой эспрессо и двумя эклерами. 

Цукишима пару мгновений не мог понять, что произошло, пока Тецуро, закинув ногу на ногу, откинулся на спинку мягкого стула и никак не решался потянуться за своим кофе. Когда до него дошло, Цукишима все же стянул свои громоздкие наушники и отложил их в сторону вместе с ноутбуком. 

— Что-то ты не очень впечатлен, — начал Тецуро. Возможно, ему показалось, что на долю секунды Цукишима дрогнул от неожиданности, но он не мог сказать наверняка. Тем не менее, опровергать такую лестную теорию не хотелось. 

— А вы не очень впечатляете, — без колебаний ответил Цукишима. Это могло бы задеть Тецуро. Могло бы, но при других обстоятельствах. Сейчас это его веселило.

— В следующий раз постараюсь быть изобретательнее, — он потянулся за кофе, заодно придвинув один из эклеров ближе к Цукишиме. — Угощайся.

Цукишима пытался отказаться, причем настойчиво и несколько раз, однако против Тецуро нужны были аргументы явно посильнее обычного «я не голоден». Так что ему пришлось угоститься, то ли во избежание несчастных случаев, то ли чтобы Тецуро прекратил его уговаривать. 

— Мне ворона накаркала, — сказал Тецуро, в одно мгновенье опустошив чашку крепчайшего эспрессо, — что ты убежал, как только занятия кончились. А ты, оказывается, оккупировал мою любимую кофейню! 

Однако попытки воззвать к совести Цукишимы вкупе с активной жестикуляцией оказались удручительно провальными. 

— Я работал. 

— Ого, — удивление, слишком явное, чтобы оказаться наигранным. — Над чем же?

Не то чтобы он не догадывался. Взгляд Цукишимы косился то на лежащий рядом прикрытый ноутбук, то на заклеенные подушечки пальцев сидящего напротив — любой бы заметил. Тецуро заметил тоже. Шесть лет научно-технического образования научили составлять причинно-следственные связи. И вот очередная встала на место словно по щелчку.

Тецуро хотел было уже сказать «ладно, проехали», но Цукишима избавил его от этой роскоши, ответив вопросом на вопрос:  
  
— А вы что здесь делаете? Прогуливаете рабочее время?

— Да ни в жизнь! Просто вышел за кофе, и, надо же, как удачно встретил тебя, — пожал плечами Тецуро. Скрывать нечего, все это, действительно, воля случая. — И, да, — он взглянул на экран телефона, отмечая, что с момента его выхода из учебного корпуса прошло уже около получаса, — мне пора возвращаться, Хината там долго один не протянет. Не хочешь присоединиться? 

Цукишима тоже ненадолго завис в своем телефоне, будто решая, следует ли ему ввязываться в эту авантюру, которую студенты с других направлений вполне резонно называют учебой, или нет. Тецуро в это время поднялся и отнес поднос с посудой к месту сбора других таких же подносов с посудой, после чего услышал вопрос-утверждение.

— У меня пока нет материала, по которому можно хоть как-то делать практику. Даже начального.

Быстрее, чем осознать, что именно он собирается сказать, Тецуро выпалил:

— Зато у меня для тебя есть. 


End file.
